Sorrow
by beautifulXoblivion
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo were always 'ment to be'. No one ever realized, no one is ment to be. People make mistakes. People pay for there mistakes. And in these two's case, no one is ever forgiven. R


**A/N**: I did some writing for FanFic way back when. I'm just going to write a song fic at the moment, if I like the responce alright then I might start an acutal story. I'm also open to flames, I'd rather constructive critisizm, as long as I get a responce, I'm happy. Also, sorry if there is any grammatical errors, or spelling mistakes, word deleted off my computer so for the time being I'm without spell check.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Lizze McGuire. All of the characters belong to Disney. Nor do I own My Chemical Romance's, "Our Lady of Sorrows."  
  
****  
  
**Title**: "Sorrow"  
**Author**: beautifulXoblivion  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Synopsis**: Lizzie and Gordo were always 'ment to be'. No one ever realized, no one is ment to be. People make mistakes. People pay for there mistakes. And in these two's case, _no one is ever forgiven._  
  
****  
  
Lizzie ran a hand through her hair, tears streaming down her face, Gordo starring her in the eyes, "Lizzie, you didn't," he let out a shaky breath, and swallowed the sob forming in his throat, "did you?"  
  
She wiped her red, puffy eyes, trying to make it seem like she wasn't upset. Like everything was okay.  
  
Nothing would ever be okay.  
  
She nodded, rubbing her eyes again, "I'm so sorry Gordo. I- I didn't mean to. It just.. happened."  
  
Gordo stood, an angry expression on his face. It was his front, he was trying to hide the fact he was hurt. He had trusted her. He never expected that she would do this to him, "Damn it, Lizzie! Why Ethan?" he got quieter, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, "anyone but Ethan."  
  
She looked confused, standing also, "I don't see why you have this whole grudge against Ethan, Gordo. He's a nice guy." she swallowed hard, realizing she wasn't helping the cause at all.  
  
There was a flash of lightening, and thunder that shook the entire house. The weather fit precisely what Gordo was feeling at the moment. Anger, Angst.  
  
He glared at the ground, avoiding her gaze, "maybe it's because you cheated with him, Lizzie."  
  
**_We could be perfect one last night  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight  
And we can settle this affair  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way and_**  
  
She moved closer to him, lifting his chin, graceful, as always. "David Gordon. I love you. I don't care what you believe. People make mistakes, I made a big one, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I love you."  
  
He glared up at her, crying, his cold gaze sending chills down her spine, "You don't do this to someone you love, Lizzie. It doesn't work that way."  
  
**_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again_**  
  
She bit her lip, and attempted to blink back tears. "Everyone makes mistakes, Gordo.."  
  
He swallowed, not wanting to give into her, not wanting to cry. Not wanting her to have the satisfaction to know she had hurt him, "but not everyone gets forgiven, Lizzie."  
  
**_We've only got once chance to put this at an end  
and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition_**  
  
"Gordo," she twirled her engagement ring on her finger, "I was scared. Commiting my life to one person, only you." She looked up at him, her eyes no longer sparkled the light shades of blue it had when they fell in love. Her eyes were no longer that color, but a gray, steel color.  
  
He closed his eyes, still trying not to look at her, he wasn't going to cave, "Lizzie, if you weren't sure about this, why did you say yes? Did you even really love me?"  
  
She stared at him, in disbelief, maybe in shock, but none the less, she just sat there, starring.  
  
"No responce," he hissed, "huh?"  
  
She glared and slaped him, "David, don't you ever say that to me again. ever."  
  
**_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never_**  
  
Gordo touched his cheek where she had hit him, it stung, "Well I figured if you really loved someone, you wouldn't cheat, you know?" he said coldly, "Or maybe that's just people with morals."  
  
She clenched her fists, her arms at her side, "You have no right to say that. I loved you, I always loved you. And I still do love you."  
  
"Oh," he rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words, "I didn't know when you go off and cheat on me, that's an expression of love."  
  
**_Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying_**  
  
"Stop it, Gordo!" She screamed, crying more heavily.  
  
He glared at her, he no longer cared if she hurt, he wanted her to feel what he was feeling right now, what she had put him through, "Leave, Lizzie."  
  
She stood there, choking back a cry, "wh-what?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
**_Stand  
Take my fucking hand  
Take my fucking..._**  
  
She grabbed her purse, slipping it off her finger, throwing it at him, right before he slammed the door after her.  
  
He hit the wall, angrily.  
  
_She was gone._  
  
_**Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
Take my fucking hand  
and never be afraid again**_  
  
She slid down the front door and put her head in her hands, crying. No longer sure if it was tears, or rain drops falling down her face.  
  
****  
okay. it sucks, but, comment. Please. 


End file.
